


take me into your loving arms

by berkingbad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Sick Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berkingbad/pseuds/berkingbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick on their first day off in a while, and naturally, Louis goes a bit overboard trying to help him feel better.<br/>Cute, short, domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me into your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not show/link this work to any of the persons involved, or anyone they might know.
> 
> Huge thanks to Naomi (co-owner of leedboys and oh-nanaelizabeth on tumblr) and Liz (colourful-facets on tumblr) for beta reading for me! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you liked it! Larry blog: leedsboys / personal: kirklandhouse
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!

\----------

It was their first real day off in a while: no interviews, no appearances, no scheduled trips to Starbucks where the paps would happen to find him. Harry had been looking forward to it for weeks.

But, of course, when he woke up that morning, his cream-colored sheets tangled up in his legs, he felt like shit.

With a sigh that quickly morphed into a deep, wet cough, Harry rolled over to check his phone on the bedside table.

He had two texts from Louis:

_morning love. tell me when you’re up and I’ll be over. we’ll celebrate the day off like usual_

The second message consisted entirely of emojis that were clearly meant to insinuate various sexual acts.

Harry laughed, which immediately turned into another coughing fit. Fuck.

He pressed his thumb to the necessary buttons until he was calling Louis. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hazza! Good morning, sleeping beauty! I’m stopping for coffee on my way over, do you want a caramel latte or tea or one of those Frappuccino things? Or all three? Might be a weird combination though. Do you want me to bring breakfast? Are you hungry?”

Harry waited for him to pause to take a breath before he interrupted.

“Lou, I think I’ve come down with something.”

Shit, his voice sounded even worse than he expected. Half the syllables didn’t even reach his vocal cords, and the rest were gravelly and raspy.

“Oi, Haz, you alright? You sound shit.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry grumbled, burying his face in his pillow momentarily. “I don’t want to get you sick, you don’t have to –“

“Give me fifteen minutes,” Louis interrupted him. “Don’t you dare get out of bed. Love you.”

“Love you back,” Harry rasped before hanging up. He rolled onto his side, hugging a pillow to his stomach and opening up Twitter. He scrolled through his notifications, picking a few nice ones to reply to. He always figured, why not take five seconds to completely make someone’s day? That was his favorite part of this whole celebrity thing, the ability to change someone’s day for the better.

Harry must have fallen asleep after that, because the next thing he knew, he felt the familiar, gentle pressure of lips brushing against his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Louis standing over him, his hands full with a Starbucks cup, a white paper bag, and bags from three different drugstores.

“Hi,” Harry said, smiling up at him.

“You look terrible,” Louis said, but there was fondness in his voice.

“Thanks. What’s all that?” Harry sat up, leaning against the pillows.

“Well.” Louis sat on the edge of the mattress, passing the Starbucks cup to Harry. “That’s peppermint tea, it’s supposed to be good for sore throats. That’s what Google said, anyway.”

Harry took a sip. Right away he could feel his throat numbing a little as he swallowed. He smiled with relief.

“Mm, it’s good. Thank you.”

“That’s not all! I brought you some food, but if you’re not hungry I can just save it for later, I just figured you should keep your strength up –“ Louis said, speaking so quickly Harry had to work to process everything he was saying.

Harry lifted his hand and pressed his fingertips to Louis’ mouth, effectively shutting him up. He leaned forward and kissed his fingers, his skin acting like a barrier against the germs.

“Thank you,” Harry said softly.

Louis’ eyes flicked between his, the blue twinkling in the pale morning sunlight drifting through the curtains.

“Can I kiss you for real?” Louis asked.

“Don’t want to get you sick,” Harry said, but even he could tell his voice sounded disappointed.

Louis frowned for a moment, then leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“I came prepared.”

He reached into one of the drugstore bags and pulled out a box of Airborne. “This is for me. And this –“ he reached into another one and pulled out a bottle of DayQuil – “is for you.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“I also got three other kinds, in case you don’t like the liquid stuff,” Louis said, looking sheepish.

Louis stuck his hand into another of the plastic bags and pulled out two bottles of water. He put one on Harry’s bedside table – “You should drink that, hydration is very important –“ and then twisted the cap off the other. He tossed back a couple of the Airborne tablets, then recapped the water and tossed it onto the bed.

“Can I kiss you now?”

“I really don’t think it works that fast,” Harry said with a laugh. Luckily, this one didn’t turn into a cough like the others had done. He took another sip of the peppermint tea, then put the cup onto the table next to the water.

“Fuck it,” Louis said simply. He pressed his hands to Harry’s flushed cheeks, leaned forward, and kissed him. Their mouths fit together perfectly, as they had ever since the beginning. He allowed himself a few moments, then pulled back.

“Do you have a fever? You feel warm.”

“Dunno,” Harry said, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “Probably? I feel shit. The kiss helped, though.” He gave Louis an exaggerated wink.

Louis missed it, though, because he was rummaging through one of the plastic drugstore bags. He pulled out a thermometer and tore the wrapping off, jamming his thumb into the buttons until it beeped.

“Here.” Louis thrust the thermometer toward Harry. “Open wide.”

“My god, Lou, did you buy the whole pharmacy?”

“Just about. That’s why I went to three. Now open.”

Harry opened his mouth obediently and clamped his tongue down over the tip of the thermometer. Louis watched him intently for a moment, then kicked his Vans off and squirmed up the mattress until he was next to Harry. Automatically, Harry moved closer to him, nestling himself against his side and nudging his shoulder with his forehead until Louis lifted his arm and wrapped it around Harry’s shoulders.

They’d travelled around the world, been to countless countries and cities, met so many fascinating people, but this, right here, tucked safely against Louis, was Harry’s favorite place to be.

Harry closed his eyes until the thermometer beeped with its result. He let Louis pull it from his mouth, not wanting to move from his spot.

“38.5 Celsius,” Louis read. “That’s a fever alright.”

Harry groaned. “Why on our one day off…”

“Shh, love. It’s alright. D’you want more tea?”

Harry nodded into Louis’ shoulder. He felt Louis reach across him to grab the Starbucks cup off of the table, and before he sat up to take it, he pulled the collar of Louis’ shirt away from his skin and pressed a kiss into his collarbone.

As Harry drank some of the tea, Louis pulled his arm back to clamber off the other side of the bed. He scanned the room quickly until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed Harry’s MacBook and climbed back up onto the mattress, scooting his way up next to Harry again.

Harry watched as Louis opened the computer and immediately opened up Netflix. Within seconds he had Love, Actually beginning to play. He tucked his legs up to his chest and lifted the duvet so he could slide his legs underneath. He linked his ankles through Harry’s.

Louis glanced over at Harry, who had been watching him the entire time. Louis felt his heart swell up and a rush of warmth flood his stomach, as happened every time Harry looked at him this way.

Harry’s eyes were wide, full of admiration and, quite simply, love. He knew he had looked at Louis this way for years, and he knew he was shit at hiding it, but on days like this – on their days off – he was happy he didn’t have to.


End file.
